Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{6k - 3}{2} \div \dfrac{5k}{3}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{6k - 3}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{5k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ (6k - 3) \times 3 } { 2 \times 5k}$ $r = \dfrac{18k - 9}{10k}$